Instant Karma v 2
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: *REPOSTED* A devastating accident in 7th Year Potions Class Changes the Life of Severus Snape Forever. Please Read/Review!


Instant Karma (Part 1)  
  
By Victoria Snape  
  
In the heart of Hogwarts lay the dungeons that were occupied by Severus Snape, the Potions master. The students shivered as icy blasts of air rattled the dungeon's windows.  
  
Professor Snape's mood that morning was no help either. Though it was close to Christmas, Snape's demanding nature still bared down hard upon the students. His eyes flashed dangerously as he surveyed the 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students.  
  
The hook-nosed professor prowled the desks, his cold black eyes observing each pair of students as they added the potion's ingredients, like a hawk watching for its prey. As they each made a batch of Wolfsbane Solution, he took off points for the smallest things from Gryffindor and rewarding them to Slytherin for no reason.  
  
Professor Snape walked back to his desk, and watched while the students worked. "I need not remind you that the Wolfsbane Potion is highly volatile, but I as I'm sure some of you dunderheads chose to ignore it. If you are so unintelligent as to not follow the instructions, you will pay for that mistake." He snarled. Taking up a quill and opening a mark book, he looked up suddenly as a small gasp broke the silence of the room.  
  
Severus Snape glanced up to see a flaxen-haired girl from Gryffindor, exclaim, "RETEXO!" and screamed. Wondering what was happening, the Potions Master stormed over to where the girl was sitting.  
  
"Ms. Kettleson. What, pray tell, happened?"  
  
"I- I added the Wolfheath before the Moonbeam root."  
  
Professor Snape leaned over the deep cauldron and watched as the bubbling liquid turned different colours, first dark blue, then black then silver. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised that you have manage to create an entirely new reaction. Ten points from Gryffindor for-" but Snape didn't finish. The cauldron began churning uncontrollably. The concoction boiled over, spilling into the burner beneath.  
  
"EVERBODY GET OUT!" The professor snarled. The students, not needing to be told twice, ran out of the dungeons. Only when the last person was out did they hear a loud BOOM that shook the whole corridor and what seemed all of Hogwarts. A moment later, after the shaking had stopped, the corridor was eerily silent. Curious, the Gryffindors and Slytherins pulled open the heavy, wooden door.  
  
Severus Snape had disappeared. In his place stood a large shabby-furred werewolf, his eyes pupiless. They gasped as the creature turned to face the group, its sharp teeth bared. Several students screamed, while boys from both houses scrambled to close the door again before the creature lunged at the door.. Once more, they heard a vicious snarl, but it was then followed by silence.  
  
"What happened here?" a voice croaked. The students all started and whirled around, coming face to face with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore . He stood tight-lipped, his blue eyes dull with worry and concern. Behind Dumbledore was Headmistress McGonagall, who looked equally troubled.  
  
"It was my fault, Headmaster Dumbledore," whispered Amanda Kettleson, her tears streaming down her face. I made a mistake with my Wolfsbane Solution and was trying to reverse it. Professor Snape came over to my desk to see what happened and- and-" she stopped unable to continue. The silver-haired professor put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Now, let's see what's damaged.. All of you should go to your next class. I will announce his condition tonight."  
  
"No Headmaster! Professor Snape was turned into a werewolf! cried a Seventh year Slytherin boy  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Not to worry. I believe that the transformation is over, and if it's not, I am well prepared. Everyone to their classes, please "  
  
The Headmaster pulled open the entrance to the dungeon and peered into the classroom. Desks were turned over or out of their straight and orderly position and splinters of wood littered the floor.. The slimy things in bottles that usually adorned Snape's desk had smashed on the floor, making a sickening rainbow of colours, shards of glass scattered throughout. Papers and books were strewn everywhere. Lying in the middle of the room, in a pool of ripped and ruined black robes was-  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore ran to the fallen Potions Master's side. Rolling Snape onto his back, the headmaster searched for a pulse. After a few tense moments, he felt a wash of relief  
  
"He'll be alright; he's just fainted," he told the other teachers. Conjuring a stretcher, Dumbledore was about to lift the unconscious professor onto it, when McGonagall helped lift Snape onto it.  
  
"Thanks." The headmaster said simply. Then, using his wand to levitate the stretcher, the headmaster mounted the steps to the Hospital Wing. 


End file.
